Cure Milky
|-|Lala Hagoromo= |-|Cure Milky= |-|Twinkle Imagination= |-|Twinkle Style= Summary Lala Hagoromo is one of the main protagonists of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. She's an alien from the planet Saman, who was sent to investigate Earth in order to search for Fuwa, she and Prunce were assaulted by the Notraiders but were saved by Cure Star. Despite her AI stating the chances of her being a Pretty Cure is less than 1%, she was able to transform into Cure Milky after being determined to save Fuwa. In contrast to Hikaru, Lala is a very serious and cautious girl with a strong sense of responsibility. This is due to the fact that being 13 is considered an adult age back at her planet. As she hangs out with Hikaru more, she becomes fascinated with Earth's culture. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Twinkle Imagination''' | Low 2-C''' Name: Lala Hagoromo, Cure Milky Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Samanian, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Transformation,Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Radiation and extreme cold (Can survive in space), Gravity Manipulation (The Star Twinkle Cures are unaffected by gravity of different planets) and Existence Erasure (They were able to survive Ophiuchus' erasure of the universe) | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Flight, Creation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of taking on monsters much larger than herself), higher with Twinkle Imagination | Universe level+ (Fought Ophiuchus and was able to defeat her. Recreated the universe she erased) Speed: ' Massively FTL+' (Reacted to and kept up with Aiwarn's ship and multiple ships of the Space Hunters, all of which are capable of flying across interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of knocking down monster who towers over her) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Universal+ Durability: Wall level (Capable of taking hits from large monsters and the Notraider generals) | Universe level+ (Tanked solid hits and bloodlusted attacks from Ophiuchus) Stamina: Very High (Is still able to continue fighting after sustaining a massive amount of damage) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Electricity Manipulation | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Star Color Pendant, Star Color Pens Intelligence: Gifted (Capable of repairing and piloting a spaceship and skilled in utilizing advance technology) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Milky Shock: Milky begins by charging her antennae. She then unleashes green-colored bolts of lightning from each antenna. *'Leo Milky Shock:' Using the Leo Pen to enhance her attack, Milky unleashes lion-shaped lightning bolts from each antenna. *'Gemini Milky Shock:' Using the Gemini Pen to enhance her attack, Milky unleashes princess-shaped lightning bolts from each antenna. *'Cancer Milky Shock:' Using the Cancer Pen to enhance her attack, Milky unleashes lightning bolts shaped like crab claws from each antenna. Key: Base | Twinkle Style Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Aliens Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters